


The Spare

by Lipstickcat



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lipstickcat/pseuds/Lipstickcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme fill for this prompt: </p><p>"Kili is practically beardless by choice, and he sheared it off before going on the journey for a reason. He's there to protect Thorin in battle, and if he falls, he will protect Fili. Both of them are prioritized over him, and honor dictates he give up his life to save them. Since this quest has such long odds to succeed, he expects to die. His beard is cut as a sign of mourning, to show that he already views himself as dead, and to remind others not to protect him if they can keep the other two safe instead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spare

When he first met the Durin heirs, Ori had allowed himself a small measure of smugness. Even though he was the youngest of the party and had so narrowly almost missed being allowed to join his brothers on this quest, he was pleased to see that he wasn’t the youngest looking. 

He’d commented to Dori that Kili must be a late bloomer and his brother had told him _hush, don’t sound so smug and keep those thoughts to yourself_. Ori really felt guilty when he saw that not even Nori was cracking a smile at the observation. His glee was quickly dampened, but he still allowed himself a smile when he stroked his own chin and felt the small brush he was cultivating there in comparison to his peer. 

Ori spent a lot of time observing the rest of the company, noting down their fireside tales and keeping a diary of the little foibles that made them unique. Sometimes, he even sketched their portraits, mostly when he didn’t think anyone else was looking. 

The dynamic between Thorin, Fili and Kili interested him. 

Thorin seemed to shout out Kili’s name in times of peril, more and more. Always full of despair and fear. That, he could understand; they were family. Ori was scared of losing his brothers more than anything. But he could swear that he didn’t hear Fili’s name on his lips half as often. At least the brothers stayed close most of the time, Kili like a shadow to both Fili and Thorin, except for those times that he seemed to be the last to get to safety, holding back so long that even Ori wanted to shout for him to hurry and come now. 

Fili especially seemed to have a gentle touch with his brother, in quiet moments that were probably supposed to be private. Often, Ori caught him gazing sadly on Kili, his eyes falling on his hairless chin. Fili never finished his own plate of food, no matter how hungry they all got, instead putting whatever he had left on his brother’s as soon as it was empty. No matter how much or how loudly they joked about it, Kili would shoot pained looks at his fairer brother before laughing as he stuffed the food into his mouth. 

That changed though, the day after the last of their supplies was exhausted. Kili was the best hunter of them all and sometimes he’d be gone the whole day, going up ahead or falling behind. There were days that he was gone even before dawn and wouldn’t return until he had meat strung over his shoulder. The best hunter, who deserved the best pickings, but suddenly it was Fili’s plate that was being filled from Kili’s. 

Kili was looking thin and Ori couldn’t comprehend what had changed between the pair. 

\---------

One morning, Ori was following the sound of a song bird to the bank of a stream, when he stumbled upon Kili. He had crept as silently as he could so not to frighten the bird, and now that he saw a dwarf he didn’t want to surprise them with his sudden presence, so he stayed quiet. It was as well that he hadn’t made Kili jump, for he then saw that the young prince had a blade to his own throat. Ori held his breath and the air was filled with the soft rasp of metal on stubble as Kili shaved himself. 

Stealing away silently, Ori couldn’t understand what he had witnessed. Why would any dwarf purposely cut away his own beard to be left to look so underdeveloped? The question bothered him all day and whenever Kili was there he found himself staring and seeing how his skin was raw, the shadow of the stubble barely even there in some places, just smooth, red skin. He wondered how long Kili’s beard should be. 

Finally, Ori sought out Dwalin. If anyone would keep the secret, but also help to enlighten Ori, it was the warrior. He knew the family well, and besides, he was patient with Ori in a way other elder members of the company weren’t. He didn’t seem to consider him too young to hear his stories, nor did he tell him to hush. 

“Dwalin…” He sat next to the other as he was sharpening his axe. The tall dwarf grunted to him in greeting. “I was wondering about… Why would a dwarf shave his beard?” 

Dwalin’s gaze went across the camp to where Fili and Kili were sitting close together and talking with the hobbit. So he knew who he was talking about…

“He is in mourning.” 

Ori pressed his lips together and smiled sadly, thinking that he understood. “For his mother?” 

“For himself.” Dwalin put aside his axe and turned to Ori. “You don’t understand, do you laddie?” 

Ori shook his head. 

“Thorin is King Under the Mountain. We are all sworn to defend him with our lives. But if we fail in that task, Fili is his heir. But Kili now, Kili is the spare, he may be a prince in title, but Mahal forbid he should ever fill the role of King.” 

Across the camp there was a wave of laughter. They glanced over to see both Fili and Kili grinning. Kili’s arms were looped around his brother’s, clinging to him as he leaned his cheek to Fili’s shoulder. 

“What kind of life would it be for him, to gain such a title at the cost of his family?” 

Now, Ori understood. Kili was already dead, his future sealed and short. He would die defending his king and his prince, there was no question about it, it would happen sooner or later. That was his purpose; to ensure that the heir lived. 

The next night when they stopped to eat, Ori gave the scraps from his plate to Kili. Everyone looked confused by the gesture but no one commented. Fili could no longer feed him up, as he had when there had been food aplenty, nor could he refuse the food his brother gave him, as that would be rejecting Kili’s purpose. Someone had to look after this prince too, and that seemed a worthy cause to Ori.


End file.
